Away From Home
by Auxi
Summary: Regular day, when dingdong, Tohru get's mail. 1st FanFic so dont expect much. xD
1. Special Mail delivery for Miss Honda

Author's Note: My first fanfic, so don't expect much.

/…/ Inside head talk…. Yeah well were all physcos. --

Disclaimer If you didn't already know, Auxi does not own fruits basket…if you did your a real genius.

* * *

Saturday Morning----

"Hello miss Honda."

"Good morning Yuki-kun, how did you sleep?" Tohru asked smiling as usual.

"Well—."

"DAMN RAT! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME, LIKE A REAL MAN!" Kyo came in, anger written all over his face.

Sighing Yuki went to sit at the table "Baka neko, all you can do is shout."

"WHY YOU---."

Tohru winced at kyo's loudness / ohh I hope kyo's feeling well today. /

"Kun-kun, are you hungry?"

Sitting down, he decided to forget the rat. "Yeah thanks…"

"Mmmmmmmmmm, is that pancakes I smell?" shigure pooped in immediately sitting down at the table, gobbling up his breakfast.

"Yes shigure-san, please enjoy them." She replied, sweeetdroping. Just as Tohru was about to sit down, the doorbell rang.

Tohru smiled sweetly. "I'll get it."

/Who it could be/ She thought as she opened the door.

A man with a blue uniform appeared. "Special Mail delivery for Miss Honda." He said as he handed her, a medium-sized rectangular box, and an envelope.

"O-oh okay, thank you very much." Tohru replied, trying to balance with the box, given to her.

"Not a problem, be careful with that sweety, bye bye." Leaving the mailman shut the door.

Tohru headed back to the living room, noticing everyone done with their meals, and Yuki and Kyo bickering as usual.

"I will beat you in the next race you stupid rat."

"Who was it miss Honda?" Yuki ignoring Kyo asked while helping her set everything down on the floor.

"Oh, can you believe it, the mail man came and said someone sent me all of this, I wonder who."

Shigure thought for a moment. "Perhaps an old lover?" This only caused two large bumps to grow on his head.

"Oh shigure-san are you alright?" She asked, while retrieving an ice pack from the kitchen, in a flash.

"I'll be okay, thank you Kun-kun, why don't you open up your envelope first."

/Hentai dog, he deserved that/ Kyo thought still angry.

Smiling Tohru opened the envelope. Being sneaky like usual, Shigrue read the letter behind Tohrus back.

My granddaughter Tohru,

I am requesting you to appear at the grand ball in celebration of your 16th birthday. This will be held in America, and we will your grandparents, Ema, and Ray, will be hosting. The preparations for your flight have been taken care of. We will be expecting you Wednesday of next week; your plane takes off at 6am in the morning. Inside the box given to you, is the dress; you will be wearing for the ball. Invite whom you wish. See you there dear, Cha-Cha.

Ema and Ray

Folding the envelope Tohru bit her lips, in a nervous expression.

/Oh no, What am I going to do…. /

* * *

Walks on stage Thank you all for taking your precious time to read this! It took hard work, ……..moving my fingers and all. Sorry if it turned out to be total crap to you critics out there. Ducks apple thrown Hey! Who threw that! silence

Annnnnyyyyyyways, good or bad review, the story. Ha! xD That's right, I take on the flamers! ….. Hides pail of water MWUAHAHAHAH, I have a secret weapon against them! Thanks again.

Auxi.


	2. The Reason

Walks on Stage (Squeals) Eeeee! I got reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing Falcon and BoNNie14, and for you two I shall continue this story, even though…

I have tons of homework. Looks at pile's of papers next to computer

Are teacher's allowed to give out so much homework? 0.0

So let us begin!.

Disclaimer Fruits Basket does not belong to Auxi.

* * *

Before Tohru could react, Shigure snatched the letter away.

"What's this a ball?" He asked scanning the letter once over again. Eyes growing big, Shigure decided to ask. "You never mentioned these grandparents of yours Tohru."

In a flash Kyo and Yuki, stood next to Shigure, reading the letter.

"Other grandparents?"/ How come she didn't tell me. / Kyo thought feeling a bit hurt.

"Well, ummm, well it has been a year since I last meet up with them." Sending a fake smile to the present Shomas, Torhu nervously fiddled with her hands.

"Will you be going Miss Honda?" /Why is she acting so strange/ Yuki thought.

"I'm not sure, I have to fulfill my promise to my mom. I need to graduate high school…but I don't know if Ema-sama will understand…. /that and the fact of what she's probably plotting. /….May I use your telephone shigure-san?"

"By all means my little flower!" Passing the phone to Tohru, Shigure gave her back the letter.

"Thank you Shigure-san" Walking out of the living room, Tohru went into the kitchen, wanting to talk privately, though ineffective as all 3 shomas were eavesdropping. Standing there not saying a word silently Shigure waited, while Yuki and Kyo engaged in a death-glare face-off.

Dialing the number Tohru waited. Riiiinnnnnng! Riiiinnnnng! RIIINNNNG/Please let this work/

" Walker Residence"

"Hi, this is Ema's granddaughter, Thoru Honda, I wish to speak with her"

"My apologies, Mrs. Honda please hold"

"It's fine thank you."

"Tohru darling! I heard what happened to Kyoko, I'm so sorry dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine I was actually calling you about the grand ball, you're planning on hosting, for me."

"Ahhh, yes, are you inviting anyone else to come along dear, Hana or Uo, by any chance?"

"I-I, well its just see, I wont be able to come…so. so tha—."

"What?"

"Well its just, I promised mom I'd graduate, and--"

"Tohru it's only a week of school, and besides if we find you a suitor you wont need to go to school."

/I knew she was up to something/ "I'm not ready for that yet Ema-sama"

"I have already made the preparations, for your departion swetty, you don't have to worry about talking to your school."

"B-but, I can't leave the shoma family"

"Invite the whole shomi family if you want to, I don't care, we need to find you that suitor."

"It's shoma, and is that the real reason for this 'grand ball'?"

"Why of course swetty, don't worry you'll love it."

"Please Ema-sama I really don't want---.."

"You are coming Tohru, besides all yourold _friends_, and _family_ in America want to see you, I'll have a car waiting outside for you, lots of love dear, cha-cha."

"Wait!" Ending with a long beeeeeeppppp, the phone call ended.

/I hope Shigure-san will understand./

* * *

Thank you once again, my reviewer's and for those who have taken the time to read it. I'll try to update as much as I can, till next time.

Auxi


	3. Eaves Dropping

Waiting the three Shomas tried to make as much as they could from the phone call.

"Hi, this is Ema's granddaughter, Thoru Honda, I wish to speak with her" Ahhh Torhu-kun always so formal.

"It's fine thank you."

"I'm fine I was actually calling you about the grand ball, you're planning on hosting, for me…I-I, well its just see, I wont be able to come…so. so tha—."Kyo ran a hand through his hair../ Why is she so nervous? Probably worried about disappointing her grandmother no dought/

"Well its just, I promised mom I'd graduate, and--"

"I'm not ready for that yet Ema-sama" "Not ready for what?" Yuki asked himself out loud. "B-but, I can't leave the shoma family"/……………………/ All three fell silent.

"It's shoma, and is that the real reason for this 'grand ball'?"

"Please Ema-sama I really don't want---.."

"Wait!"

/Look's like it didn't go so well./ Shigure dramatically waved his hand, making it act like a fan. "Well I guess Tohru-kun is leaving us poor men."

Without saying a word Kyo got up and left for the dojo.

Tohru came back into the living room, felling defeated she sat down.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?"

"Huh? Oh…Yeah,……everything's prepared. Im sorry Shigure-san but Im ummm leaving Wednesday"

"Oh, this is horrible my dear flower is leaving me!" Shigure pretended to spill fake tears. Yuki angrily came next to him and knocked him on the head, leaving yet another bruise.

"EH? Shigure-san are you alright?"

"He's fine, for how long will you be gone Miss Honda?"

"Oh..ummm.. not long so you all don't have to worry for me, I'll be fine. I'll come back in a week…..where's Kyo-kun?"

"The baka neko left, don't worry about him Miss Honda."

"Oh that's right! I better start cleaning!" Panicking Tohru started waving her hand frantically and ran around the house, picking up the dishes, zooming through the house with cloths.

"……" Yuki and Shigure sweat drooped.

* * *

comes on stage hiding behind curtin pokes head out of curtin IM SORRRY! It's just I have all this Homework, I'm trying to build a army of squirrels, and the people after me trying to kill me, this all kind of put's me back with not time! .

I know it's not fair, but you have to understand, my Teacher's aren't going to drop dead by themselves. I know my fans your angry and hurt! Please do not hesitate! Take out all that frustration, pound after pound from your suffrage… on MY BROTHER! Fans: -- Me : 0.oWhat? I will work hard this weekend, okay? Okay? ducks apples Ill be back! Run's off stage


	4. Akito's Request

run's on stage clicks a button hears clapping HAHA Thank you! Thank you! presses button, clapping ends Well I'm back! And to answer your review eastercat, in the second chapter Tohru said she hadn't spoken to her grandparents in 2 years, so in this fic, she speaks English/ Japanese, and her oc family speaks japenese/english as well. Although the Shomas and the rest don't speak English. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewer's! I love you all! Sniff Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Auxi does not own fruits basket…..BUT SOON MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA SOOOON… jumps on computer desk …..very soon…throws hands in air MUWAHAHAHAH I WILL HAVE THE WORLD! Cough anyways back to the story….jumps off desk, and begins typing

Sunday Morning:

As usual Tohru was up early cooking breakfast. Humming a soft hymn her mind she began to drift. /hmm A suitor? Is Emma-sama serious? I understand she got married at my age, but I have no reason to right now. /

BAM! Tohru looked up to see Yuki had rammed himself, into a wall once again.

"ahhhh! Are you alright Shoma-kun?" Still half asleep Yuki nodded, and walked off in a zombie like trance. Turing around Tohru noticed Kyo finally up as well rummaging through the refrigerator. "Ohayo Kyo-kun!"

"Ohayo" waiting patiently, for breakfast he sat at the table with his newly acquired milk.

/I have to pack everything, but none of the Shoma family will be able to come with me, I don't think Akito-san would allow it…I hope uotina and arisa will be able to though./

"And how is my lovely flower this morning?"

(AN/ I stopped here…and didn't continue, but thx to princessbridgetmcbride im continuing. So enjoy! And sorry to all my past reviewers I deserve the guilt-flames, well back to the story)

Tohru Sweat dropped a bit, after living for quite a while with them she should be used to the nickname, but it still somehow managed to embarrass her. "Um-um I…"

"Don't call her that, she's not your wife!" /damn hentai/ Kyo stared angrily at Shigure who in turned choose to ignore him. "My Tohru-kun, the food smell's delicious!" Blushing madly Tohru responded "Thank you Shigure-san, I do hope you like them!" With that Tohru sat down to eat, and so began breakfast.

----------

Breakfast had ended. Everything seemed normal, (AN: Obviously that's about to change! shudders the suspension!) Yuki had gone off to tend to his garden, Kyo to train, and Shigure to 'work' on his latest novel, leaving Tohru to clean up.

Not that she minded. Humming softly Tohru was halfway done with the dishes, when the phone rang. /Oh my everyone is busy, I'll have to answer. / Wiping her hands on her apron, Tohru picked up the phone.

"Shigure Shoma's residence."

"Why hello, Tohru-kun." Akito eyes darkened on the other side of the line. / Perfect. /

"A-Akito-san! I'm sorry" Tohru bowed to no one in particualre from nervousness. "I'll pass you right away to Shigure-san." Just as she was about to lower the phone Akito's voice spoke up again.

"No Tohru-kun, I called to talk to you."

/Why would Akito-san want to talk to me/ Retrieving her wits, Tohru calmed her nervousness. " A-ano how can I help you Akito-san?"

"I know I might be asking a lot, but I have been thinking about what you have told me Tohru-kun…." Pausing Akito though about how to start the sentence that would ruin her life. "…So I wanted to apologize for my behavior in person, (A/N this is picking up after the your-still-alive Tohru going to visit the hair-pulling Akito episode, I haven't actually seen/read the scene but bear with me.) But as you very well might know Tohru-kun my health does not allow me to go outside often…I was hoping you could come and visit me…." /Little miss righteous is going to have to say yes. /Akito thought.

Tohru's mind was racing. He wanted to apologies? To her/Akito-san took what I really said to heart…/ Tohru's eyes softened. /…but to apologies to me, oh my/ bowing once again Tohru began rambling. "Thank you very much Akito-san, but Akito-san doesn't have to apologies!" Waving her free hand frantically she continued. " I didn't do…."

Akito sighed she was being so difficult! Carefully Akito kept irritation out of his voice. "Tohru-kun, I must apologize face-to-face, please do me the honor and come by the main house today."

Tohru bit her lips, how could she say no, he sounded sincere, but this was a late notice. "To-today?"

"Is there an in convince Tohru-kun?" Akito didn't think it would be this hard for her to come and see him, she should be thankful!

"Well no b…"

Akito knew this was his chance. "Very well then, I shall see you later today at 4, and I would like this to be a private meeting Tohru-kun, you may inform the other's but come alone, until then Tohru-kun." Click.

Tohru looked at the phone/ and set it down. /Oh mom, I hope this goes well, I wouldn't want Akito-san mad at me again./ Looking at the clock Tohru began to devise her schedule. It was 1PM now, she had 2 hours to finish her chores and one hour to get dress, with Tohru in her determination mode she set out to work.

----------

Main House:

Akito clicked the phone off. That girl had left a nerve in his brain that wouldn't go away, and what was his plan? To get rid of it, and if in order to erase that girls memories was the way, he'd do it. But why did it bother him so much? Maybe he just needed to take more dam pills. Lazily he sat down next to his window. He was going to find out why his zodiac loved her so much, what in other words made her so special, and if he had to he'd rip it out of her. Smirking Akito let his thought's run wild….

Curtains draw back Thank you! Thank you! Thannnnnnnnnk you my lovelier fan's! I need to find a new muse, but anyways I hope you like it. I need inspiration so please review. Oh and a side note, Tohru's trip to America is 'next week' meaning not for another 10 days & yes! Akito is a he! Anybody who has a problem with that can just get out now!…..I'm not sure of the official pairing yet, hell I don't even know where this story is going. 0.0' but fear not my faithful readers! For I will deliver! Thank you once again, until next time!

Auxi


	5. Journey To the Main House

'Curtains open' 'tears up' (T.T) Thank you so much to all my reviewers. And a special thx, too princessmcbride. If not for you this story might have never continued. Oh and by the way, my goal is to write at least a little bit more every time I update with a new chapter, because they are pretty small, to my standards.

--Disclaimer: 'yawns' Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me….in this world, currently. But one day! One day I will have… 'gets hit in head by apple' …. Ouch, that hurt! Who threw that? 'Looks at audience' 'audience is glaring' well-cough-right, let's get the story started!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday Evening:

Tohru stole one more glance at the mirror. Her hair was like it was usually kept, down and with ribbons on each side of her head. She was wearing her turtleneck green sweater, with her blue skirt, hanging modestly. Three O'clock had come and she had just finished in time. / Oh, no I was supposed to be there by 4, and its already 3:35/ Grabbing her purse she hurried out waving goodbye to Shigure.

"Take care of yourself Tohru-kun!" Shigure yelled at her retreating back. "Arigato Shigure-san! Ja ne!" Sighing, Shigure thought about how he would tell the rat and the cat. Poor Tohru-kun had been so worried.

_Flashback:_

_"Hee-hee Mitsuru is going to die!" _( A/N: I think that's her name.)_ Oh how he loved torturing his editor. /I know! I'll tell her that I have my paper finished early, and when she comes over whoops! Looks like it's been set on fire/ Shigure laughed once again. Oh, yes he could be just pure evil. "A-ano...are you busy Shigure-san?" Shigure looked up to the direction of the voice. There stood Tohru at the doorway, timidly waiting for his answer. "Why not at all my flower! Come in, Come in. What is it that you need?" Tohru took 2 steps into his messy room. He looked around his room. /hmmm…it is quite dirty…/ His thoughts were interrupted by Tohru's voice. "Arigato Shigure-san…umm… earlier I got a phone call from Akito-san, he want's me to visit him at the main house today around 4, to apologies." Shigure gawked. Akito apologies? Oh no, that meant he was planning something. Poor Tohru-kun had probably absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into, but if Akito had asked her to come, then there's was nothing he could really do about it. Although it was necessary for someone to be there to avoid 'accidents', "Well then I guess we should be getting ready to leave." Shigure began getting up from his chair. "Oh no!" Shigure looked up at her questing. Flushing in embarrassment Tohru stuttered. "I-I mean its no inconvenience for me to go by myself, I know you have a lot of work to do." / Tohru always the thoughtful one. / " It's alright Tohru-kun it would be no problem at all." Noticing her nervous expression, Shigure asked "Something the matter Tohru-kun?" "A-ano, Akito asked me to go alone." "N-nani?" Shigure began to worry, why would Akito do such a thing, he wouldn't erase her memories, at least not now, would he? "I'm okay with it Shigure-san." Tohru explained hurriedly. " I won't be long, Akito-san sounded very sincere, and I'm sure he won't do anything bad…if that's what you're worried about." Shigure sighed, well it's not as if he could do something to help her out of this now. Once Akito got something in his mind, it was hell trying to convince him otherwise…/besides…/ He thought. /…my loyalty lies with Akito…/ "Okay Tohru-kun, and don't worry I'll tell Kyo and Yuki about this." Bowing Tohru happily replied. "Arigato Shigure-san, dinner is in the fridge if you're hungry, I'm going to get ready." With that Tohru exited his room. Sighing Shigure began to loose himself in deep thought. /…But Tohru-kun is someone special to me…I think I'll call Ha-san to make sure he look's after her/ With that thought in mind Shigure departed to send a phone call to the poor unsuspecting Shoma doctor. _

_End of Flashback._

/Well, at least I know she's in good hands/ Grinning madly he went back to devising plans to torture his victimized editor, to his room.

----------

Tohru panted, she had gone to the main house walking before, but running took a lot more energy/I hope I won't be late, that would be so rude of me. /

20 minutes later Tohru reached the main house. Outside waiting next to the gates stood Hatori. Noticing she was out of breath he asked, "Are you alright Tohru-kun?" Tohru tried gulping in as much air as she could. / I'm so relived I could get here on time, mom/ " I'm find Hatori-san, 'cough'…. I was worried about arriving late, so I ran most of the way." Leading her inside, Hatori replied, " Would you like some water Tohru-kun?" "Oh, no!" Frantically she began to say, " I'm just a little out of breath." Hatori shrugged and led her to Akito's room, but as they got nearer, he began to feel more nervous. Akito had made it very clear he wanted to be alone with Tohru. Although he did feel some comfort knowing Akito hadn't asked him to stay with them, because that would mean he planned to erase Tohru's memories….but if that's not what he going to do, what other reason could there be for Akito wanting this unexpected meeting? Akito didn't want to tell him anything. He stopped at the door. " Tohru-kun were here, I'll be waiting outside if you need anything, or if anything happens………." He trailed off, hoping Tohru would get the message. Tohru smiled, "I'll be fine Hatori-san, thank you." And with that she opened the door and walked into the room. Hatori felt bad, there was nothing he could do, but he couldn't help thinking it was like sending the deer into the lion's den.

-----------

Elsewhere:

"N-NANI?" "SHE WHAT?" Both boys shouted. Shigure tried to keep his laugh in, it was so amusing watching these two worry over their obvious crush.

Kyo was seething. / How could Shigure just let her go like that? That teme/ He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. He knew Akito liked to play games with people. What if he tried to get rid of her? His mind kept racing with all the possibilities.

Yuki wasn't any better off. He was afraid, afraid for Tohru. Akito was bound to do something horrible to her. What if he tries to hurt her again? Shigure and him were there before to stop him, but this time she had gone alone.

Shigure sighed, any longer, and they would go off running to the main house, too

'save' poor Tohru-kun. " Tohru-kun is fine Hatori has promised to take care of her, so you two 'mother hens' (A/N: taken from book) can stop worrying, she'll be back soon anyways, in the mean time she left your food in the fridge" And with that he walked back into his study.

Kyo turned to glare at the rat, but found him in deep thought. Turing back, he made his was to the roof. He was glad, that he would admit, that Hatori would be looking after Tohru. The dragon was reliable, and had always treated Tohru with respect. He just hoped…. that Tohru would come back safe. Staring at the sun, he closed his eyes, and fell into a light nap.

Yuki still felt uneasy. Nothing Akito did was for the good of anyone but himself, and he doubted that he was just going to apologize to Tohru. If only he was here, he could've talked her out of it, or at least be there for her. Yuki looked down…. he was still so…pathetic, not being able to be there for the one he cared for. He decided it was no good just standing here, and went to retrieve his meal. If anything happened to Tohru he would make sure to help her.

----------

Tohru entered the room. It was dark, and cold. She felt uneasy, and felt as she was being watched, with resentful eyes.

Behind her a cold voice whispered. "Why hello Tohru-kun."

And so it began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drags her body on stage' Done! God am I tired that was the longest I have ever written. Well of a story. Oh and in case any of you don't know some of the meaning of the words from the foreign language, here are the translatrion's:

_Arigato- Thank you._

_Ano- ummm……_

_Nani- what?_

_Teme- bastard_

_Ja ne- see you later_

…..or at least that how I used them. nervous laugh anyways I hoped you all liked, and I know it was very cruel of me to stop it there, but I cant help being evil, and I promise you the more reviews I get the sooner ill update, because my fellow faithful readers.. 'Winks at audience' are my inspiration! I'll try to update soon, though and once again thx.

Auxi


	6. Learning The Lesson's In Life

'Slowly walks up-stairs to the stage'………..Thank you very much to all the reviewers. Your reviews have made me feel so much better. I will try to give it my all on this chapter, but I'm not sure if I will succeed or not. Let's just say I haven't been feeling up to writing the story. I'm not here to complain though but I want to explain to my readers that the weekdays ill be very busy. Which thereafter I will only have free time during the weekends, so I only have right now to try to 'outline' this chapter and fix it little by little during the weekend.

Disclaimer- 'sighs' If you believe Fruits Basket belongs to me, then guess fucking what? It doesn't. I hope that doesn't ruin your life…

* * *

**Sunday: Around 4 meeting starts. Ends around 5. **

_Learning The Lessons In Life._

Tohru quickly spun around. There stood Akito, almost touching nose to nose with her. She looked into his eyes; he was so well blended in with the dark, almost as if he was a part of it. For a moment she felt fear, and all her defenses went down, rapidly her instincts took over and she took a step back.

Akito smirked, although this was quite entertaining, right now scaring her would do no good. He walked away from her to the window, and pulled back the curtains. Light began to flood in, until there was no more space for it in the room. Smiling he turned back "No hello? How rude."

Tohru panicked; already she was presenting herself badly. "Oh-oh no Akito-san, I just di-didn't see you there. I-…"

Akito interrupted her "No need to apologies, but you do seem terrible tense Tohru-kun." Akito sat down in the middle of the room, where a small, brown, table stood. "Sit." He pointed to the opposite side of the table.

Hesitantly Tohru did as she was told, with her knees bent she sat across from Akito.

"Now Tohru-kun as I told you I called you hear to apologize………..you did not deserve to be treated in such a way. It was……..very rude of me, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Akito finished by starring at Tohru, strait in the eye. He wanted to see how she would react to it, after all it's not everyday a God asks for forgiveness.

Tohru looked down, starting at her knees. Her hands began to turn into fists as she wrapped them around the end of her skirt, squeezing it tightly. Her heart felt a prick as her first thought came, it wasn't his fault. The best she could do was hold in her tears as her eyes began to water. "…I know I don't understand a lot about Akito-san, but I know that it is not his fault……sometimes people do things they don't mean to when they're angry."

Akito looked down at the table surface and rolled his eyes, now what nonsense was she speaking of? "What do you mean Tohru-kun?"

"Well, like how people are affected….by love…" At this Akito looked up. Being in love? How do you put that together?

"…But there is always tomorrow. Always……and I believe this is our tomorrow."

Akito's vision began to blur as he realized what she was implying. She meant that every person always has a tomorrow, a tomorrow to forgive and forget. Her soft voice suddenly brought Akito from his thoughts. Quickly Akito blinked away his unshed tears.

"I appreciate very much that Akito-san has taken his time to apologize to me, but Akito-san didn't need to." Tohru got up from the table, and bowed. "Thank you very much for your time Akito-san."

Akito was surprised she was already leaving? "Wait Tohru-kun, do you not accept my apology?"

Tohru stopped walking towards the doorway, and looked back. Her cheeks slightly flushed with a pink tinge. "If Akito-san insists on making an apology…. I do accept."

Akito's mind raced. Nothing was going according to his plan! Damn it all. At that moment he saw Tohru begin turning once more to the door.

"Wait…. ah-Tohru-kun. Would you mind, coming to visit me tomorrow? I would like more time to converse with you."

Tohru looked confused for a moment, but nevertheless accepted his proposal not wanting to be rude. "Of course Akito-san. Would you-ah….mind if I came around the same time as today?"

Akito lips turned upward turning into those long practiced fake smiles. "Of course not Tohru-kun. Until then."

Bowing once more Tohru turned around and walked out of the door, closing it as she left.

Akito closed his eyes. What was he going to do with that woman? How did she always manage to turn everything and everyone against him? And why the hell does she always smile? Sighing Akito opened his eyes.

That damn woman was giving him a headache, and without even trying! Tomorrow he would not mess up. Tomorrow he will get to the bottom of this, of her! He looked down. The flat brown table surface stared right back at him.

What did she know? All she did was talk like she knew. /No outsiders understand the curse/ Slowly he got up, and walked towards the window. Simply standing there and staring out the window, he once again, began his musing.

He knew exactly what he was going to do…….he was going to use her to break the zodiacs spirits. / Those infuriating animals need to learn their place….and what better way than through their dear, lovely, Tohru-kun./

---------

When Tohru arrived home the sun had set and the once warm air had now turn to the cause of her goose bumps. However, the walk home had given her enough time to think over what had just happened.

Akito was being nice to her…far from what the zodiacs described him as.

/Mom always said there is a good side to everyone, no matter how small it is, maybe Akito-san just need's a push in the right direction. / Tomorrow she would be ready. Ready to help and understand him.

Tohru smiled happily, forgetting to put into account how her 'roommates' would react to the situation: upset.

----------

And upset they were.

It was nearly six and all three men of the Shoma household were waiting patiently for Tohru's arrival in the living room, "UGH! WHEN IS SHE COMING BACK!?!??"-or at least as patiently as they could get.

Although Kyo would never admit it, he was worried, and one can ever tell the difference between a nervous and a scared cat. "Stop your insistence shouting, stupid cat."

Yuki was nowhere near the feeling of being less than worried. Tohru had not come home yet, his meal was ruined, and the cat wouldn't shut up. "KUSO RA-!" "Now, now, I don't want any damage done to my house."

Shigure sighed that day for the fifth hundred time…well minus 492. It seemed as if these two would never stop quarreling, Tohru would never come home, and he would never finish his book. /What a life./

And, once again, the cycle began.

"WHY YOU--"

"Shut u--"

"My Hou--"

_Creak._

Just as an immensurable chaos was about to ensue in the house, who other than the protagonist of the story waltzes in.

Noticing the tension in the room, Tohru's smile soon turned into a frown and immediate silence followed. Tohru could only stare at their blank gazes. "Ano…Did I interrupt something?"

Yes, Tohru-kun is in trouble.

Or in the words of my favorite minion…Tohru-kun is in some deep shit.

* * *

-Walk's on stage behind bullet-proof shield, vest, and helmet- For protection, Well as you know….I haven't updated, for a-um- _while,_ -feels heat of audience's glaring/ sweat drops-….and I'll be brutally honest with you…..I probably won't for another-um- _while._ (Imitation of Soap Opera begins) 

–Hears crying in audience- Don't cry…..it's not you…it's me. That's why I've decided we should…take a break.

–Gasp from audience- don't take it the wrong way, but I need you to know; I've been unfaithful.

–Hears couple of audience member's faint- Yes…there's another. His name is…school.

–Feels hatred from audience- Look, do you think this is easy for me? You're lucky to have me as your authoress, I'm not out there like other authors starting a story and not finishing it…I'm just saying it's going to take time to finish this story. And don't look at me that way; don't you think I'd rather be here with you, than working my ass off getting an education?

–Hears audience sniffle- The truth is –suppresses tears- I have like 7 different nation-wide known test to ace (A.C.T./S.A.T- I & II (3 Subject test)/ APUSH/APEL)…..which means until my junior year in high school is over, I wont have any time to spare…not even my precious weekends.

–Audience stares- …..So…..so….un-…-clears throat- …until then.

–Begins to walk off…..runs back and sends kiss to audience…starts sniffling- Why do you have to make this so hard!? –Runs off stage/trips/get's back up- That didn't hurt at all….I knew this suit would come in handy, but –sniff- it can't stop the tear's! –Continues to run off stage-

Auxi.

P.S. –sniffles into handkerchief, with red eyes and snot coming down nose- I'll…I'll be back by summer!


End file.
